supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mewtwo
:Este artículo es sobre el Pokémon de nombre Mewtwo. Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase también: Mewtwo (SSBM). Mewtwo (''ミュウツー Mewtwo'' en japonés ) es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación de la franquicia multimillonaria Pokémon. Es un clon del Pokémon Mew, estando en la posición número 150 de la Pokédex Nacional. Es unos de los Pokémon con mayor ataque especial en los juegos y considerado por muchos fans el Pokémon legendario más poderoso. Mewtwo tiene un aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje seleccionable. Perfil Introducido dentro de los primeros 151 Pokémon en el videojuego Pokémon Rojo y Azul, Mewtwo es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico extremadamente poderoso ubicado en la posición #150 de la Pokédex regional de Kanto y en la Nacional. Fue creado por unos científicos a partir del ADN del Pokémon Mew, para así crear al Pokémon más poderoso del mundo. Sin embargo, él se reveló contra sus creadores y escapó del laboratorio, para vivir en solitario en una cueva de la región. Tiene unas estadísticas altísimas, principalmente en el aspecto de ataque especial, siendo el Pokémon más poderoso en las primeras versiones, resultando una real desventaja para otros Pokémon. Esto fue minimizado en generaciones posteriores, siendo Mewtwo ya no tan poderoso en comparación a otros Pokémon y siendo más derrotable. En Super Smash Bros. Melee y Brawl [[Archivo:Mewtwo SSBM.jpg|left|thumb|Art oficial de Mewtwo en Melee.]] Mewtwo hizo su aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un un personaje desbloqueable. Se debe destacar que es el personaje más difícil de desbloquear en el juego, debido a sus requisitos: se debe jugar por 20 horas el modo versus o realizar 700 batallas versus. Sus movimientos especiales (bola sombra, confusión, teletransporte y anulación) son diversos movimientos que puede aprender Mewtwo en los videojuegos, ya sea por nivel o mediante MTs. Está actualmente en la posición número 20 de la tier list del juego, en el nivel F, debido a sus lentos movimientos y poca habilidad de "aniquilación". ;En Brawl: ;Antes del lanzamiento del Brawl ya estaba dicho que iba a estar. Sus movimientos habian cambiado un poco, como confusión que ahora iba a ser corte psiquico y anulación que iba a ser recuperación (quitaba energia a los enemigos para el). Mewtwo ya tenia un Smash final llamado Dark Nebula (Nebulosa Oscura) que consistia en una nube purpura que dañaba a todo el que estuviera cerca de ellas. Pero por cuestiones de tiempo mewtwo fue removido ya que sus graficos no estaban totalmente completos. ; ;Información del trofeo (en inglés) :A genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo is the result of many long years of research by a solitary scientist. Although Mewtwo was cloned from the genes of the legendary Pokémon Mew, its size and character are far different than its ancestor. Its battle abilities have been radically heightened, making it ruthless. :*Pokémon Red & Pokémon Blue, 9/98 Videojuegos Al igual que todos los otros Pokémon, Mewtwo se puede conseguir en todos los videojuegos de la serie principal, ya sea de manera salvaje o mediante algún otro método (intercambio, traspaso de una generación anterior, GTS, etc.). Sin embargo, sólo sus principales apariciones como un Pokémon salvaje son: *Pokémon Rojo y Verde (JP) / Pokémon Rojo y Azul (resto del mundo) *Pokémon Oro y Plata / Pokémon Cristal (remake) *Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja *Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Véase también